Fascination
by Silver pup
Summary: One shot — He wasn't staring because he was fascinated by the freak. Seriously, he wasn't. ::Carter x Alex::


**Fascination**

Summary: One-shot – He wasn't staring because he was fascinated by the freak. Seriously, he wasn't.

Pairings: Carter/Alex, Carter/Terri.

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters featured in this story. It all belongs to the ingenious **New Line Cinema**.

* * *

**Fascination**  
_By: Silver pup_  
One-shot

* * *

He didn't get it.

It wasn't obvious to him, not really. He didn't see how he could be so interested in someone like _Alex Browning_. Seriously, _Browning_? The nerd whose lunch money he stole everyday all through the sixth grade; the wimp he beat up at the fair in the eighth grade; the kid who always sat in the back of the class with his friends and gazed at the world with blue, blue eyes.

The guy was a total pussy who never said or did anything remotely interesting _at all_. He was nothing special, not really. 'Just another face in the crowds,' as his mother would say.

But if that was so, then why couldn't he take his eyes off him?

Especially when they got thrown off the plane because Browning started babbling on about the plane blowing up, only to end up being right and they watched their classmates go up in a dazzling sight of fire and smoke. Admittedly he had never been more entranced in his life than at that moment when he looked up and saw the horrified resignation in Browning's stormy blue eyes.

He ranted to Terri about his weird feelings, but his girlfriend wasn't any help. She just gave him a piercing gaze and asked, quite bluntly, "Do you have feelings for Alex?"

He was, understandably, quite freaked out by that question. Feelings for **Alex**? As in, a _guy_? Did she honestly think he was some kind of fag? "Babe, what the hell does that mean?"

Terri simply shrugged and turned to gaze out the window of his car. "I'm just asking. You talk about him more than anyone else, especially since…"

He just shook his head and turned back to the road, grasping his steering wheel so tightly that he left imprints. "That's just jacked up, Ter. I don't have feelings for Browning, hell I don't even** like** the guy! The only thing I feel for him is mistrust."

Terri didn't say anything else about the subject, but he could tell from her eyes that she was still thinking about it. And he wasn't surprised when she threatened to breakup with him when he saw Browning again, and went up to him to argue again. Hell, he was more surprised that he _wasn't_ surprised that Terri was thinking of breaking it off.

Not that it mattered now, considering the fact that she was dead. And if Browning—_Alex, his name is Alex_—was right about this Death Stalker thing then he was going to be joining her soon. So why not speed up the process? He never believed in fate or destiny, but if he was going to seriously die then it was going to be on _his_ terms.

But yet, right when he was about to die—getting hit by a **train**, no less—he hesitated. Not because he was scared or anything, but because of the way Brow–, no **Alex**, was pleading with him to get out of the car. That it wasn't his turn, and some other bullshit that he couldn't really focus on, because all he could see was Alex's eyes—a dark blue with a mix of gray—staring at him insistently, _desperately_ like he really cared if he lived or died.

And he stared back; not because he was queer or anything, but because he had never seen a more hypnotizing sight than the teen in front of him.

So he decided to live another day, and ended up being saved in the nick of time by the one person that he least expected. Found himself on the cold ground with Alex pressing against him; breathing harshly with his heart pounding so fast in his chest that he could feel it through the layers of clothes and flesh between them. And then he looked up and met Alex's eyes and found that they were a lighter shade of blue than earlier, and wondered exactly how many shades of blue that they could change into.

Then—as Alex rolled off him and sat up to watch the train fly past them—he thought, maybe, just maybe, he _might_ be a little bit fascinated by the freak.

* * *

**End**

* * *


End file.
